Tag Alim
Tag Alim is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentythird tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Saadia Gaena. 'Tag Alim' Age: 14 District: 6 Gender: Male Weapons: Swords, bow and arrows Personality: Tag is very mistrustful towards mostly anyone he meets. He is very careful and would rather be safe than sorry in a situation that´s unknown to him. He doesn´t do very well under pressure and sometimes get panic attacks when he´s under too much stress. However, Tag is very friendly and kind when he gets to know you and can trust you wholeheartedly. History: Tag´s trust issues and anxeity is a result of a slightly disturbing past. He was born and raised like any other child in District 6, he and his parents were slightly poor, but they were not starving as badly as some of the people in the poorer Districts of Panem. His parents however, weren´t completely normal. They were both head priests in the church of District Six, and had therefore a bit more money than the rest of the people. They could be described as religious nutjobs, who dedicated their entire life to their God and church, and would shame on anyone who would ever deny or question their God. Tag was raised in their mindset, and he quickly became very religious, just like them. He was learned up like this, and never questioned his parents. At the first day at school, Tag proudly wore a traditional robe decorated with gold and jewelry. However, this only caused all the other kids to laugh at him. One of them asked crossly why he even believed his parents´ bullshit, and why it was so important to him. Tag wanted to reply confidently back to the rude boy, and show him his devotion. But in the end, he couldn´t answer. He couldn´t answer why his religion was so important to him, and started to think why his family in paticular had these weird traditions. When he asked them, they were shocked and his father hit him. They feared the other children at the school could pollute his pure mind with their believes, and so they locked him in the basement for six solid years.Tag never saw sunlight, he only got fed a special soup with imported crocodile meat and beans to "strengthen his ties to our God" and the only people he would meet were his parents. Slowly, Tag started to hate his parents and their stupid believes. He wanted to be outside with everyone else, and hear what they thougth of the world, not be forced to reconize his parents´ crazy believes as reality with no choice at all. Then, one day, without his notice, his parents had traveled out of District Six on a journey to find their God. His mother had gotten a vision, that he would ascend down from the highest mountain, down into the deepest valley, when the sunset fades away on the 1st of May. They hurried off, and were never seen ever again. But this left Tag all alone in the basement, with no idea what was going on, and limited with food and water. At first he thougth his parents would come soon, that they were just outside for a while. But as the hours turned to days, he realized that he was gonna die if he didn´t think of something fast.Tag had never felt more blessed, ironically, when he discovered a secret trap door in the floor, covered up with dust. What he found was his parents secret ritual place. He was disgusted to find blood in bowls sitting on pedestals all around the room, gruesome paintings of vile murders and torturing, and worst of all, the bodies of at least seven babies crucified into the walls. He managed to survive by drinking the blood that had managed to stay fresh thanks to the low temperature and underground envirement, and eat dying rats that had also been trapped inside. After seven days of hell, someone finally found him. Peacekeepers rushed in and saved him, but from that day on, Tag was never the same. Not long after, he was reaped for the hunger games. Preferred Alliance: Tag will most likely either go alone in the games, or find another lonesome tribute that wants to ally with him. He has to trust them completely to ally with them, however. Strengths: Desperation, cunning, strength Weaknesses: Weak, climbing, swimming Trivia *His original name was Zavier Nemesis Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 6 Category:14 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped